


Lost

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [125]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Otabek is a good friend, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri has a migraine. Otabek is a good friend.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a one-paragraph prompt request on my sneezehq tumblr. Enjoy!

Yuri shuts his eyes tight as another shockwave of pain ripples through his skull. “God, my head hurts,” he moans miserably. It had started with a dull pain behind his eyes when he woke up this morning that had spread to the rest of his head and neck by the time lunch had rolled around. The ache is making his stomach churn angrily-he puts his hands over his eyes in an attempt to block out the light. “I wanna go home,” he whines, all sense of pride or embarrassment lost. Otabek, sitting loyally by his side, pats his arm in sympathy, before getting up and looking for a taxi. Without the soothing presence at his side for comfort, Yuri curls into a tight ball on the park bench and focuses only on breathing slow so he doesn’t throw up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
